Morgana Pendragon
Morgana Pendragon ist Uther Pendragons Ziehtochter und eine Zauberin. Sie ist mutig, klug und kämpft für das, was ihr wichtig ist und was sie für richtig hält. Nachdem sie herausfindet, dass Uther sie hintergangen hat, weil er ihr richtiger Vater ist, wechselt sie jedoch die Seiten, um Königin zu werden. Biografie Frühes Leben Laut Uthers eigenen Erzählungen begann er, als Sir Gorlois abwesend war, eine Affäre mit dessen Frau Vivienne. Diese gebar ihm neun Monate später Morgana, allerdings leugneten die beiden, das Kind gezeugt zu haben, und Vivienne behauptete vor Gorlois, dass Morgana seine Tochter wäre. Niemand wagte das zu bestreiten. Als Morgana etwa zehn Jahre alt war, starb Gorlois im Krieg gegen die Feinde von Camelot, weil Uther ihm nicht die versprochene Verstärkung geschickt hatte. Allerdings schwor Uther ihm, auf Morgana aufzupassen und sie großzuziehen. Uther nahm Morgana in sein Haus auf, behielt aber das Geheimnis, dass er eigentlich ihr Vater war, für sich. Als einzige Frau in der Königsfamilie sitzt Morgana bei Staatsangelegenheiten und Turnieren oft neben Uther und füllt damit den Platz, der eigentlich der Königin von Camelot gehören würde. Zusammentreffen mit Merlin Merlin trifft das erste Mal auf Morgana, als er ihr, im Auftrag von Gaius, einen Schlaftrank bringen soll. Als er ihre Gemächer betritt, ist Morgana gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Sie sieht ihn nicht, und hält ihn deshalb versehentlich für Gwen. Am Ende der ersten Folge beobachten Gwen und Merlin Morgana und Arthur, wie die beiden ziemlich vertraut miteinander umgehen. An dieser Stelle wird zum ersten Mal angedeutet, dass aus Arthur und Morgana wahrscheinlich ursprünglich ein Paar hätte werden sollen, BBC aber die Meinung geändert hat. Anfangs der ersten Staffel glaubt Morgana fest daran, dass Merlin in Gwen verliebt ist, und meint mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass sie sein »Geheimnis« für sich behalten wird. Die »gute« Morgana sieht in Merlin mehr Freund als Diener von Arthur. Kennenlernen ihrer magischen Kräfte Schon immer hatte Morgana diese Albträume gehabt, die eigentlich Visionen waren und sich teilweise sogar bewahrheiteten. Aber als Morgana ihre Gemächer in Brand setzt und eine Vase zerstört, bekommt sie richtig Angst. Sie vertraut sich Gaius an und sagt ihm, dass sie glaube, magische Kräfte zu besitzen. Obwohl Gaius weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit spricht, lügt er sie an, um sie zu beschützen. Stattdessen hilft Merlin ihr, denn er weiß genau, wie Morgana sich fühlen muss. Merlin schlägt Morgana vor, zu den Druiden zu gehen. Also reist Morgana los, findet die Druiden und begegnet ein weiteres Mal Mordred, zu dem sie schon immer eine Verbindung gespürt hatte. Während Morganas Abwesenheit gerät Uther in Panik und ist der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Ziehtochter entführt wurde. So reist Merlin Morgana nach und berichtet ihr, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück nach Camelot kommen soll. Morgana will nicht zurück, aber eine Armee aus Camelot stürmt das Druidenlager und nimmt Morgana wieder mit. Wieder in Camelot dankt Morgana Merlin, sagt ihm, dass sie nun weiß, dass sie von ihren Kräften keine Angst mehr haben muss. Morgana bekommt große Angst und ist verzweifelt, als Uther einen Hexenfinder anstellt, der die letzten Spuren der Magie in seinem Königreich beseiten soll. Der Hexenfinder nimmt sie als Geisel, als seine wirklichen Absichten bekannt werden, jedoch wird Morgana von Merlin gerettet. Arthur glaubt darauf irrtümlich, dass Morgana und Merlin Gefühle füreinander haben. Verrat und Verschwinden Rückkehr nach Camelot Als Morgana nach Camelot zurückkert. Sind zunächst alle glücklich,doch dann wird Uther in einen kritichen zustand versetzt. Nimand nicht einmal Merlin vermutet das Morgana dahinter stecken Könte.Den diese saß alles andere als in gefangenschaft,wie sie es behauptet.Morgana,die sich mit ihrer bösen schwester Morgause gegen Uther verschwört hat. Will nur eines: Uhters tot.Um sich an ihm zu rechen. Doch die beiden sind nicht allein,den auch König Cendred started auf drängen von Morgause einen angriff auf Camelot.Wärend Cendred seinen angriff begint,erschaft Morause eine Armee aus knochen untote. wärend des angriffes bleibt Morgana im schloss. Geburtstag Morgana's Geburtstag steht kurz bevor. Merlin und Arthur werden im Wald unterwegs überfallen und können entkommen jedoch ist Arthur verletzt. Ein Zauberer namens Talias hilft ihm und zeigt ihm die Kristallhöhle, durch deren Kristalle man in die Zukunft sehen kann. Merlin wagt einen Blick...und sieht erschreckende Bilder über Morgana, von dem Zügel eines Pferdes bis hin zu einem Mord an Uther mit einem Dolch, den sie zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hat und schlussendlich einer Morgana auf einem Thron, dem Thron von Camelot. Diese Visionen bewahrheiten sich auch nacheinander. Doch als Morgana in den Wald aufbrechen will, um Morgause zu sehen, hält Merlin dies fälschlicherweise für den Mord an Uther. Er benutzt Magie, um Morgana zu stoppen, diese erleidet dadurch jedoch einen Schädelbruch und liegt im Sterben. An ihrem Bett gesteht Uther Gaius, Morganas wahrer Vater zu sein. Dies bekommt sie jedoch trotz ihrer Verletzung mit. Merlin heilt sie schlussendlich mit Magie. Doch nun schwört die Hexe Rache an Uther und will ihn töten. Merlin begegnet ihr und versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch diesmal lässt sich Morgana nicht stoppen. Schon über Uthers Bett mit dem Dolch, den Merlin in seiner Vision gesehen hat, kann er sie gerade noch aufhalten. Uther bleibt unbeschadet, doch Morgana weiß nun sein großes Geheimnis. Als Uthers Tochter hat sie ebenfalls Anrecht auf den Thron von Camelot, und dieses Recht und Privileg will sie um jeden Preis. Der Traum über Gwen Später träumt Morgana mehrmals, dass ihre Zofe Gwen Königin von Camelot werden wird. Um dies zu verhindern, schlägt Morgana Arthur vor, einen Tag mit Gwen zu verbringen. Dann lädt sie Uther auf einen Ausritt mit ihr ein und führt ihn »zufällig« genau an die Stelle, an der Gwen und Arthur sich aufhalten, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Als Uther begreift, dass sein Sohn sich mit einer Dienerin trifft, verbannt er Gwen. Arthur jedoch entscheidet sich, mit ihr zu gehen und sie später, wenn er mal König ist, sie zu seiner Königin zu machen. Da realisiert Morgana, dass ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen ist und sie Arthur und Gwen nicht so einfach trennen kann. Sie geht daraufhin zu Uther und erzählt ihm, dass sie denke, Gwen habe Arthur verzaubert. Der Beweis für ihre Aussage liefert ein ein kleines verzaubertes Säckchen, das Morgana selbst unter Arthurs Kissen gelegt hat. Gwen wird zum Tode verurteilt, sieht Morganas böses Lächeln und begreift schlussendlich, dass Morgana hinter all dem steckt. Um Gwen zu retten, schreitet Merlin ein. Mit Hilfe eines Alterungstrankes verwandelt er sich in einen alten Zauberer, der zugibt, das Säckchen unter Arthurs Kissen versteckt zu haben. Folglich ist Gwen undschuldig und wird freigelassen. Verschwörung gegen Arthur Ein Jahr nach Morganas verrat an Uther scheint langsam wieder die Normalität in Camelot eingekehrt zu sein, bis auf den König der immer noch zimlich krank ist. In der Zwischenzeit ist Arthurs Onkel Agravaine ins schloss eingekehrt und dient Arthur nun als vertrauter Ratgeber und Mentor. Agravaine spielt anfangs den netten Onkel.Doch als dieser sich mit Morgana verbündet, wierd schnell klar das er andere absichten hat.Im laufe der zeit werden Morganas pläne immer böser. Und er wird zu einer Art Diener und wichstiger Verbünteter. Die beiden werden ein Team und verschwören sich gegen Arthur. Als dieser mit Merlin durch das Tal der gefallenen Könige reitet, wird er überfallen. Hinter dem Angriff steckt sein Onkel Agravaine. Königin von Camelot thumb|250px|right|Morgana auf Camelots Thron. thumb|250px|left|Morgana Persönlichkeit Morgana hatte am Anfang eine starke, fast schon freche Art an sich. Sie ist eine Schönheit und genießt die Aufmerksamkeit zahlreicher Männer. Sie scheut sich nicht davor ihre Meinung zu sagen und spricht diese auch lautstark Uther gegenüber aus. In der zweiten Staffel wurde ihre Persönlichkeit finsterer und sie entwickelte immer mehr magische Fähigkeiten. Auch gegen Uther entwickelt sie mehr und mehr Hassgefühle. Als sie in der dritten Staffel nach Camelot zurückkehrt, setzt sie alles daran ihr Ziel zu verfolgen und ein intrigantes Spiel zu spielen. Sie wurde arrogant, grausam und hatte die Neigung eines boshaften Grinsens, wenn niemand zusah. Die einzige Person, die ihr jetzt noch etwas zu bedeuten schien, war Morgause. Somit wurde Morgana immer mehr wie ihr Vater - ein Tyrann, grausam und gemein. Sie wurde zur Verräterin und hatte keine Bedenken, unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Links zu anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Prinzessinnen